


хлорид натрия

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Angst, Gen, Time Loop, Time Travel, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Наслаждаясь свободой, Никайдо чувствовала, что просто пляшет под дудку Кровокраса.





	хлорид натрия

**Author's Note:**

> фб-2019

Когда становишься дьяволом, в тебе что-то отключается.  
Никайдо не могла описать это точнее. В тот момент, когда Асу предложил ей стать одной из Них — тех, о ком говорили с определенным трепетом и восхищением — она прекрасно понимала риски. Стать дьяволом означало отказаться от всего того, что делало тебя Нормальным и Сочувствующим. Дьяволы не были способны на эмпатию, их веселило что-то, но по большей части они скучали, а потому вытворяли всякую чушь. С большей силой приходила большая ответственность, но она обошла дьяволов стороной — зато принесла им вечную жизнь и скуку, от которой те постепенно сходили с ума.  
Как Кровокрас.  
Он ни за что не признался бы в этом. Да и ни один дьявол тем более. Они все были опьянены внезапной безграничной силой, которая стала доступна им вместе с новой формой, и, упившись ею чрезмерно, они не знали, что с этой силой делать. Дьяволы могли разрушить мир и заново восстановить его, но Кровокрас наверняка проделывал это столько раз, что становилось скучно. Можно было создать третью группу в войне Дыры и магов, но уже существовали Крестоглазые — а значит, получилось бы очередное повторение истории. Дьяволы проделали все, что только можно было, и они не знали, чем бы развлечь себя еще. Были, конечно, мимолетные необычные случаи, но все заканчивалось тем, что возвращалось на круги своя.  
Никайдо держала в железной коробке магию времени. Будучи человеком, она прекрасно понимала, насколько опасен ее ящик Пандоры, и, стань она дьяволом, страшно было бы представить, что могло прийти ей в голову с подобной силой. Но Никайдо нужна была помощь, та, которой можно было бы добиться лишь от себя — и, стало быть, у нее была лишь одна дорога. Прямиком в дьяволы, в мир, где придется отринуть благоразумие.  
Все ради Каймана. Все ради нее самой. Все — ради их будущего.  
Поначалу ей казалось, что ничего не изменилось-то толком, только тяжело было носить доспехи каждый день, но потом она начала со страхом осознавать, что ведет себя Не Так. Никайдо веселится и смеется над вещами, которые раньше никогда не находила смешными. Она делает вещи просто потому, что ей хочется, не обращает внимания ни на мораль, ни на иные ограничения, что когда-то давно могли бы стать для нее причиной отказа от какого-либо решения. Никайдо просто делает — и судьба подыгрывает ей, словно не было ничего дурного в таком поведении.  
И, наслаждаясь этой свободой, Никайдо чувствовала, что просто пляшет под дудку Кровокраса.  
Она старалась сохранить где-то глубоко в голове мысль о том, ради чего она становится дьяволом. Глупая крокодилья морда Каймана мерещилась ей на грани сознания, и Никайдо с радостью тянулась к остаточному образу в тумане Желания. Она не знала, что остановило ее от полного падения окончательно — быть может, встреченная ею будущая версия самой себя же, что предупредила о чем-то. Никайдо-дьявол лишь веселилась от подобного столкновения, но где-то глубоко внутри нее маг воспротивился — и напомнил, что надо было следовать вперед, держась тонкой грани разумного.  
Иначе будущего не стало бы.  
Но хотела ли Никайдо его?  
Дьявол в ее душе рассмеялся и отмахнулся — светлое будущее настигнет в любом случае. В ином же можно будет использовать патрон дыма и вернуться назад, чтоб все исправить. Но хрупкая крупица человечности где-то внутри со страхом напомнила, что она уже видела возвращения — и совсем не нужно было повторять этот путь вновь.  
Асу был дьяволом. Он сохранил благоразумие. Надо было сделать так же.  
И, когда ее тело трансформируется окончательно, теряя то немногое, что осталось от человечности, дьявол внутри засыпает — и твердая решимость открывает глаза.  
Впереди — лишь бойня с тысячей мертвых людей, воскресших в образе гневного духа. А у Никайдо — еще несколько патронов.  
Осталось только поступить благоразумно. И сделать все правильно, чтобы путь к счастливому будущему открылся перед нею.


End file.
